The Photographer
by ClaraO
Summary: Mire a mi alrededor y habían muchas fotos mías , de nosotros dos.-no. Quiero verlas ¿Por qué nunca me las haz enseñado? Pesimo Summary Leanlaaa!


**The Photographer**

**Bella Pov**

Estaba muriendo de aburrimiento en mi casa. Hoy nadie había llamado. Nada . y no es que me queje, pero un sábado asi es como un castigo divino!.

Camine por mi habitación. Parecía un león enjaulado.

-no mas!

En mi bolso eche mi ejemplar de _Narraciones_ de Bécquer , mis gafas de sol, mi paraguas (si, así de contradictoria soy ) mi móvil y mis llaves entre otras cosas.

Bajando las escaleras pensé a donde ir. La idea fue inesperada pero, sorprendentemente buena. La mansión Cullen. Si no estaba Alice, mi mejor amiga. Estaba Edward mi otro mejor amigo. Esa era la solución.

-a donde vas enana?

Ese era mi hermano Eammett

-a la playa- le respondí algo sarcástica

-hieres mis sentimientos Bella, no me quieres decir- diciendo eso se limpio una lagrima imaginaria

-no te lo digo porque te me pegas

-ah vale- dijo eso y cogió las llaves de su jeep

-ehh pero te dije que no te me pegaras

-solo te seguiré hermanita, hay muchos peligros por aquí, y de paso, si me gusta el lugar me quedo

-ahhh, nooo Emmett Swan te quedas ó te quedas.

-vamos hermanita estoy realmente aburrido!

-esta discusión no tiene sentido

-wiii! Sabia que te retractarías

-vale, lo que digas- pelear con Eammett es inútil. Asi que mejor me resigne

-bueno, pero vamos en mi Jeep

-¿Por qué?

-porque es más confiable que tu cafetera

-eso es una sucia y vil mentira

-ah , si? Recuerdas aquel día en el que por cierto ,estaba lloviendo mucho, y el motor de tu dinosaurio murió

-solo fue esa vez Emmett

-no me importa

-ok, pero me arece que es discriminación. ¡ten respeto a tus mayores!

-lo que digas hermanita… y ¿A dónde vamos?

- a la mansión Cullen

-ja! Tienes buenas ideas de vez en cuando

-ja ja ja, más bien mueve tu trasero.

Por todo el camino puso canciones desde Madona hasta Metalica. Si mi hermano era una extrañan mezcla de todo.

Al llegar a la Mansion Cullen y luego de ser recibidos por Esme, Alice, el duende hiperactivo corrió en nuestro encuentro

-hola Belly Bell's

-hola Alice ¿muhca cafeína? –preunte al rubio leonino que estaba detrás de ella. La aludía me fusilo con la mirada –Hola Jazz

-¿Qué hay Bella, Emmett?

-nada, Bella no es divertida asi que vine con ustedes chicos

-oye! Estoy aquí

-si, desafortunadamente- generalmente la relación con mi hermano constaba de satira y de una dosis muy alta de celos de hermano mayor. Me había espantado la mayoría de mis pretendientes.

-hey! Donde esta Edward?

Alice sonrió maliciosamente.

En la habitación del lado de su cuarto Bella. En la habitación en la que revela sus fotos.

-claro, se donde , ya vuelvo

Subí las escaleras con cuidado y cuando llegue me atrevi a tocar. Se escuchaba la voz de Steven Tyler . toque cuatro veces

-pasa

Entre al cuarto y la luz roja me hirió los ojos.

Lo iba a saludar pero el mismo me callo.

-dame un minuto mas, si?

Sabía que le gustaba concentrarse y el único ruido que admitía era el de la música.

Espere hasta que se enderezo y apago la luz roja. Luego una luz blanca ilumino el lugar

-hola ¿Bella? Queque haces aaquii?

-vine a saludarte, tontico

-cla claro ¿Por qué no mejor salimos?

Mire la foto que colgaba, ya revelada y era… yo.

-esa soy yo?

Observe la foto ¿Cuándo la habría tomado? Estaba con mi cabello mojado, en el parque de Forks .

-salgamos, Bella

Mire a mi alrededor y habían muchas fotos mías , de nosotros dos.

-no. Quiero verlas ¿Por qué nunca me las haz enseñado?

-no lo se

Me aproxime a una en la que estaba con los ojos cerrados en el volvo de Edward.

-¿esta cuando fue? – dije cogiéndola en mis manos

-el día en el que fuimos a ver esa película de terror a media noche, apenas te subiste al auto te quedaste dormida. Te veías muy linda.

Me voltee y vi otra en la que estaba hablando con Erick , yo sujetaba un mapa.

-y esta?

-el dia de la excursión. Tu eras la única que más o menos tenía idea a donde teníamos que llegar

Vi otra interesante y solamente se la señale. Era una en la que había mucha gente y toda vestida de deporte, pero la foto estaba enfocada en mi

-esta fue el día de "Muévete Forks" cuando no cogías el paso de los aerobics

Habían muchas y rápidamente pase a las más impresionantes. Las mas antiguas.

-esta?- estaba yo sentada en el patio de la escuela hablando con Jessica. Ella mostraba una gran sonrisa con aparatos dentales, mientras yo corría mi cara y miraba hacia abajo

-no lo se, fue hace tanto ¿Por qué no nos vamos Bella?

Peor de pronto vi una foto de mi primera presentación en el instituto de Forks.

-esa… ¿Por qué la conservas?

-¿sabes cuál es mi cantante favorita? –dijo señalando la foto

Me sonroje al acto.

Vi otra. Se veía claramente la bata de laboratorio, y estaba yo con unos tubos de ensayo, solo me había volteado y le había sonreído.

-¿por qué tomaste esta?

-porque estábamos bromeando que ibas a explotar si veritas la sustancias de las probetas y queríamos tener un "antes".

Había muchas, muchas más fotos pero me detuve en la única enmarcada.

Edward era todavía un niño, quiero decir, se ve –en la foto- mucho más pequeño que en las demás. ¡oh por Dios? Esa soy yo? Mi cabello estaba muy largo y tenía una cinta azul alrededor de mi cuello. Me veía menor. Estábamos abrazados y en una especie de fiesta. ¿por que lo decía? Por el confeti enredado en mi cabello. Y los globos detrás.

-¿Por qué la tienes enmarcada?

-por que fue mi primer foto, el día que me regalaron mi cámara semi-profecional. El día de mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

-claro- le sonreí- ¿Por qué solo hay fotos mias y nuestras?

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? ¡valla que si eres despistada!- suspiro suavemente- te amo desde el primer dia y desde que tuve esta cámara quise documentar cada momento, se que no me correspondes, por eso quería tenerte, aunque sea en fotos.

-te amo- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo las hubiese llamado

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-te amo

-dilo mas fuerte

-TE AMO

Corrió hasta donde estaba y me beso. Era completamente feliz, todo lo que deseaba. Yo lo amaba, en todas las fotos se me veía. Era más que Obvio .

De pronto un "Click" y la luz de un flash me hizo separarme levemente de el.

-te dije que quería documentar cada momento, mi Bella. Te amo

-yo también te amo

¿Cómo no amar al hombre que me ah acompañado toda la vida, que me canta antes de dormirme y que me acelera el pulso y me hace sonreír cada que hablo con él?

Era imposible no amar a mi querido fotógrafo.

**(N/A: Muuuuuy Fluffy, lo se, me inspire. Definitivamente recordar es vivir! TO: A.F.V. gracias por compartir conmigo tus recuerdos ) **


End file.
